BlackMask
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Jongin adalah werewolf Special, alpha-S. Dalam buku ramalan nenek moyang, ia akan hilang. Sebelum itu semua terjadi, Siwon, ayahnya, sang pemimpin pack, berusaha menikahkan Jongin dengan alpha yang paling kuat dalam ramalan. Alpha-R. HunKai, LuMin, HanKai, ChanKai, etc
**©BocahLanang**

* * *

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Park Chanyeol

*other cast inside

* * *

Warn:

wrongidea| undefinied| complicated| multichapter| outofmind| motherfuckforyourmind| rudelanguage| wreckless| dumbforthis| yaoi| xxx| alphauke| split | maturecontent| notalovestory| sin| bitBDSM| boyslove| blood| criminal| iwarnyoubefore!

* * *

This is..

* * *

 **Black Mask**

* * *

.

.

.

Wrap 1:

 **Arrogance**

‡ ‡ ‡

* * *

.

.

Embun pagi hari mengalir dari ranting-ranting coklat. Menetes dari ujung-ujung daun jarum conifer cemara dan pinus yang tinggi rumpun berbaur bersama kabut putih menyelimuti.

Gemericik bunyi aliran anak sungai melewati bebatuan hitam sungai. Putih salju menyelimuti tanah di ketinggian ini.

Udara segar khas dataran tinggi terasa melegakan paru-paru. Bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang samar-samar mulai memasuki celah-celah dedaunan pohon pinus.

Lumut hijau dan merah berkilauan kala embun diatasnya membelokkan sinar bagai berlian tersembunyi di pegunungan ini.

Danau cukup besar berada di lembahnya yang hijau. Gelas-gelas es membentuk daratan bening menerawang pada dalamnya danau yang sesekali memperlihatkan ikan berwarna warni dibawahnya.

Diantara deretan pohon cemara disekitar danau, diantaranya terdapat dua buah pohon yang diantaranya dibuat menjadi sebuah rumah pohon mungil.

Dengan dinding dan lantai kayu, serta atap dari anyaman akar dan daun. Jendelanya berteralis ranting kayu yang lurus-lurus. Beberapa tanaman rambat liar berbunga indah kala musim salju kini menambah indah penampilan atapnya. Deretan balok kayu dipaku pada salah satu pohon yang mengapit rumah pohon itu. Menjadi tangga memasuki pintunya.

Balkon mungil dengan sebuah kursi goyang khas orang lansia sesekali bergerak kala diterpa angin lembah.

"Jonginna.. bangunlah. King memanggilmu untuk segera berkumpul di kastil." Suara serak lelaki tua bersamaan dengan tangan keriputnya menggoyang pelan pundak lelaki muda bersurai coklat kemerahan yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kicauan burung yang bertengger pada jendela bagai lantunan merdu membuat lelaki muda yang tadi dipanggil Jongin itu makin lelap tertidur. Terlebih tangan yang tadi mengguncangnya itu kini mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Emh.. kakek.. sebentar lagi.. Jongie masih bermimpi indah.." pemuda itu menggeser kepalanya yang semula berada pada bantal itu kepada pangkuan lelaki tua yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang kayu yang ditidurinya.

"Tidak baik terlambat, sayang. King, ayahmu itu, akan marah padamu jika kau terlambat lagi. Kakek tidak ingin kau dihukum" tangan kakek itu merapihkan poni coklat kemerahan cucunya yang mulai panjang hingga menutupi alisnya. Memperhatikan betapa nyaman cucunya tinggal menginap semalam di rumah pohon mungil pinggir danau miliknya ini.

* * *

"Erh.. baiklah Kek.. tapi aku mau mandi di danau dulu.." tubuh ramping Jongin kemudian perlahan duduk dari tidurnya. Selimut dari kulit rusa raksasa yang hangat itu perlahan jatuh dari pundaknya.

Senyum lembut kakeknya menyapa pengelihatan mata hijau viridian miliknya pagi ini. Kakeknya memiliki mata merah kakeknya terlihat damai bersamaan dengan berlalu umurnya oleh banyaknya pengalaman dan pelajaran kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

"Bagus. Jongin, sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan posisimu sebagai _alpha-S_." Jemari kakeknya yang gemetar itu menyentuh perlahan telinga kanan Jongin. Telinga serigala yang indah dengan bulu coklat dan sedikit kemerahan pada ujungnya. Lembut sekali teksturnya.

"I-ini sedikit tidak nyaman, Kek. Pendengaranku berkali-kali lebih tajam sehingga sulit tidur di kastil. Aku jadi sering tidur disini. Disini tenang." Perkataan Jongin bersamaan dengan gerakan ekor panjangnya yang berwarna coklat merah menyala. Tidak seperti kebanyakan serigala lain yang memiliki bulu ekor tidak terlalu panjang. Ekor serigala Jongin sangat indah, panjang sampai mata kakinya, dengan bulu lebatnya yang juga sangat panjang menyala. Terlihat lembut dan anggun.

"Apakah itu berarti sebenarnya kau tidak ingin mengunjungi kakek sering-sering? Kau kemari hanya untuk mencari ketenangan?" Bibir kering kakeknya sedikit terkekeh melihat bola mata hijau Jongin terbuka penuh akibat ucapannya. Ia tahu cucunya tidak bermaksud begitu, jadi ia hanya menjahili cucu manisnya saja.

"Tidak, Kek! Sungguh Jongin lebih suka tinggal di tempat sunyi damai ini bersama Kakek yang kucintai dibanding di kastil yang penuh orang-orang yang mengharapkanku dan segala sesuatu yang memuakkan.. ukh.." telinga lebar Jongin yang semula berdiri tegak itu menekuk lesu diakhir kalimatnya.

Usapan kakeknya pada puncak kepalanya membuatnya lebih nyaman. Ya, hanya disinilah yang nyaman baginya.

"Dan meninggalkan puluhan pacarmu disana? Tidak baik mempermainkan omega, terlebih para wanita, Jongin." Kalimat kakeknya membuat pemuda itu kembali terkejut dan sedikit takut-takut melihat kakeknya.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, kakeknya pernah menjadi pemimpin, King, ketua kelompok serigala wilayah _West Mount_ ini sebelum King yang sekarang, ayahnya.

"A-aku akan mencoba serius pada salah satunya, Kakek. Hanya mencari yang terbaik secara cepat sebelum ayah menjodohkanku dengan _dia.._ " kembali suara Jongin lirih diakhir.

"Jadi kau memacari sebanyak itu sebagai sayembara besar-besaran versimu sendiri, Nak?" Kakek tua itu tersenyum geli, dan terkekeh setelah kepala Jongin mengangguk kikuk sedikit malu.

* * *

"Dia tidak buruk, Jongin. Dia King dari wilayah _North Mount_ , tubuhnya tinggi kekar dengan bulu silver perak indah yang juga menyala. Dia adalah jenis alpha yang satu tingkat diatasmu, dia _alpha-R_. Alpha dengan tingkat kekebalan dan ketahanan luar biasa. Dia bisa melindungimu, sayang." Tangan kakeknya berpindah untuk menepuk tattoo berlambang 'S' pada dada kiri Jongin. Lambang yang ada sejak Jongin lahir. Lambang yang menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah Alpha-S yang _special._

"Tapi aku alpha. Aku alpha-S! Alpha Special! Mereka tidak berhak mengaturku! Termasuk kakek! Aku akan menjadi pemimpin, _King_ , dari kelompok kita! Dan dengan kekuatanku.. akan kubunuh alpha-R itu!" suara Jongin menjadi tegas. Aura alpha-S yang sangat mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya. Kedua mata hijau viridian miliknya menyala terang dengan sorot tajam.

Atmosphere ruangan itu terasa menyesakkan bahkan bagi alpha mantan King didepannya.

Tubuh tua kakeknya bahkan jatuh dari pinggir ranjang. Bersimpuh didepan Jongin yang duduk angkuh diatas kasur. Burung-burung yang semula bertengger di atas atap seketika mati jatuh bebas dan hancur memuncratkan darah segar ketika menghantam bebatuan jalan setapak dibawah rumah pohon.

"J-Jongin.. uhuk! Arrh!" perlahan telinga dan ekor kakeknya keluar namun dengan telinga dan ekor yang menekuk bergetar ketakutan. Lelaki tua itu menahan sakit dan oksigen yang semakin sedikit ia hirup seolah dadanya dihimpit batu besar dan berat.

"Astaga! Kakek!" mendengar rintihan kakeknya, Jongin akhirnya sadar dan menghilangkan aura membunuhnya.

Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari ranjang kayu lalu mengangkat kakeknya yang meringkuk pada lantai kayu. Menidurkan tubuh gemetar itu pada ranjang. Lalu diselimuti dengan kulit rusa raksasa yang semalam menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kek" Jongin duduk bersimpuh di lantai kayu. Menunduk tak berani melihat kakeknya. Ia keterlaluan tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menghormati pemimpin terdahulu yang sudah berjasa banyak dalam kelompoknya selama ini.

* * *

"Tidak apa-apa, cucuku.. Kau hebat.. bisa mengalahkan aku, _alpha_ biasa.. itu berarti kau juga bisa mengalahkan ayahmu juga. Karena dia juga seorang alpha biasa sama sepertiku.. Lagipula, memang sebenarnya tidak ada kandidat alpha lain yang sebanding dengan kekuatanmu, sang alpha-S. Alpha istimewa yang mendekati kekuatan alpha-R" usapan lembut pada bahunya membuat Jongin mendongak menatap kakeknya ragu.

"Tapi ayah tidak menginginkanku menjadi pemimpin, menjadi _King_ " tatapan sendu Jongin membuat kakeknya menerawang pada langit-langit.

"Ayah dan kelompok kita sama saja! Mereka sangat menginginkan memiliki pemimpin seorang alpha-R! Mereka memang bangga memiliki alpha-S sepertiku, tapi mereka tetap menginginkan yang terkuat! Terlebih.. mereka sangat gila kekuasaan. Ayah pasti beranggapan.. jika aku menikah dengan alpha-R itu, maka wilayah dapat disatukan dan semakin luas kekuasaan kita.." suara Jongin serak menyuarakan apa yang selama ini bermain-main tak kenal lelah di kepala dan benak pikirannya.

"Tidak sayang.. King, ayahmu, dia tidak ingin kau jadi penerusnya karena dia terlalu menyayangimu setelah ibumu meninggal karena kesalahannya dulu. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kedua kalinya, dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu, cucuku." Jemari kisut kakeknya mengusap perlahan pipi gemil Jongin yang masih saja merunduk bisu, meminta maaf.

"Ayahmu ingin kau menjadi istri alpha lain yang lebih kuat darimu, agar ada yang mampu menjagamu, melindungimu.." perkataan kakeknya mampu membuat Jongin menengadah, menatap bingung. Seolah ia barusaja mengerti hal yang sangat penting.

"Aatu-satunya alpha spesial, hanya muncul sekali dalam kehidupan di bumi, alpha yang bisa mengatur alpha biasa, dalam ramalan nenek moyang kita adalah Alpha-S yaitu dirimu. Lalu dalam buku terakhir ramalan tersebut, Alpha terkuat adalah Alpha-R" hembusan nafas lelah kakeknya tertangkap telinga indah Jongin. Anak itu semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jelas ayahmu akan mengamanatkan pada Alpha-R untuk melindungimu, karena Alpha-R jauh diatas dirimu, Jongin." ekor dan telinga sang kakek yang sudah rapuh itu perlahan menghilang.

"Tidak bisakah aku dan Alpha-R itu berteman saja? Maksudku.. saudara jika saja ayah mengajukan Kristal sebagai istrinya. Bukan aku." Tatapan memohon dari kedua binner Viridian Jongin membuat kakeknya luluh.

* * *

"Aku bisa saja mengajukan itu pada ayahmu, Jongin. Meski Kristal adalah beta, kufikir Kristal tidak mau menjadi submissive." Sang Kakek tertawa lirih mengingat anak tertua dari anaknya. Ya, Kristal adalah kakak tertua Jongin. Dan seluruh _West Mount_ tahu kalau Kristal adalah beta yang sangat dingin, angkuh, sedikit kejam, dan dikabarkan memiliki beberapa omega sebagai submissivenya.

"A-ah.. iya.. kupikir Kristal akan mencekikku sampai mati jika aku mengatakan itu dihadapannya.." Jongin memegangi lehernya yang tiba-tiba merinding. Kakaknya yang cantik itu benar-benar sadis dan jahat.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, sayang. Meskipun Kristal menerima menikah dengan Alpha-R dan menjadikan _West Mount_ memiliki kekerabatan dengan _North Mount,_ lalu kau diangkat menjadi pemimpin _WestMount_ menggantikan ayahmu, tidak menutup kemungkinan alpha-R membunuhmu dan mengambil alih wilayah _WestMount_ ini. Karena pada dasarnya Kristal hanya menjadi mate jika memang keinginanmu terkabul, Jongin." sang Kakek menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Memang Jongin bisa terbebas dari perjodohan dengan Alpha-R tersebut. Tapi kakak kandungnya hanya ada dua, yang pertama Kristal yang angkuh itu adalah Beta dominant, dan kakak keduanya Luhan sang Beta dominant yang tahun lalu menemukan matenya bernama Xiumin. Dan Jongin sendiri adalah sang bungsu yang merupakan Alpha-S yang sangat spesial, hanya ada satu dan sekali dibumi ini.

Kandidat terakhir dan satu-satunya jika Jongin tidak mau dinikahkan dengan sang Alpha-R adalah kakak tertuanya yaitu Kristal. Tapi jika Kristal memang mau menikah dengan sang Alpha-R, bukan berarti _NorthMount_ akan bergabung menjadi satu pack dan satu wilayah dengan _WestMount._

 _WestMount_ akan tetap memiliki pemimpin sendiri, dan Jongin ingin menempati posisi tersebut. Jika pernikahan Kristal dan Alpha-R terjadi, dan Jongin sang Alpha-S benar-benar menjadi pemimpin _West Mount_ , maka Alpha-R hanya akan bertanggung jawab menjaga melindungi Kristal sebagai matenya.

Besar kemungkinan, Alpha-R akan menyerang _WestMount_ dan membunuh Jongin untuk memperluas wilayah _NorthMount_. Karena pernikahan antara Alpha dengan beta atau omega bukanlah sebagai penyatu wilayah kekuasaan.

"Karena untuk menyatukan kekuasaan haruslah dengan membunuh alpha pemimpin pack atau menikahi pemimpinnya.." Jongin akhirnya berujar lirih pada kesimpulan atas semua pemikiran dan fakta yang ada.

* * *

"Jongin, Alpha-S adalah alpha yang sangat special. Bahkan pada saat kelahiranmu, ayahmu mengadakan pesta megah berhari-hari karena pack kita, _WestMount_ , sangat bahagia dan gembira atas kelahiranmu dalam pack kita. Itu berarti, pack kita akan menjadi pack yang paling makmur, sesuai dengan buku ramalan nenek moyang kita.." kedua mata kakeknya terpejam sesaat. Menghirup aroma pagi lembah gunung yang menyegarkan.

Melihat itu, Jongin jadi merasa bersalah atas kemarahannya tadi yang sempat membuat kakeknya mati sesak nafas karena aura membunuhnya. Tapi mendengar kata-kata tadi, Jongin sedikit tersulut kesal. Bagaimana bisa seluruh pack sangat percaya dengan ramalan bodoh nenek moyang itu? Apa hanya Jongin yang tidak percaya ramalan di abad ini?

"Tapi sayangnya.. buku ramalan kuno itu hilang pada beberapa halaman. Ada yang sobek juga. Dan pada bagian ke tiga belas, kau dikabarkan diculik, Jongin. Kami sempat panik saat itu. Maka dari itu, pack kita sangat melindungimu, terutama ayahmu. Dia ingin kau selalu aman." Nafas kakeknya mulai teratur. Sedang Jongin menghela nafasnya berat.

Jika memang takdirnya untuk berumur pendek. Lahir sebagai alpha-S yang special saja Jongin sudah sangat bersyukur. Ia tidak ingin menentang takdir dengan menjadi suami dari alpha-R tersebut.

 _ **TOK-TOK-TOK..**_

"Luhan hyung?" hidung Jongin mengendus aroma Beta yang mengetuk pintu kayu dari luar.

"Kau hebat Jongin.. dengan bau ku saja kau sudah tahu jika akulah yang datang.." seorang Beta dominant dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam membuka pintu dari luar dan masuk perlahan. Tubuhnya yang shirtless terlihat sangat memukau dengan otot perut dan lengan yang mulai terbentuk.

"Hyung.. pakai bajumu. Lembah di pagi hari dingin, dan kau jangan mengumbar-umbar begitu.." pipi Jongin memerah samar. Telinganya terlipat kedepan sangat manis dengan ekor panjang indahnya yang bergerak-gerak menyapu lantai kayu yang dilapisi karpet bulu.

"Adikku benar-benar manis. Kau tergoda oleh kakakmu sendiri hm?" Luhan memulai kebiasaannya untuk menggoda adiknya yang manis.

"T-tidak. Aku alpha, aku harusnya yang membuatmu tergoda hyung.." tangan Jongin bergerak melepas tangan-tangan kekar Luhan yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Benarkah? Dengan lengan polos, perut rata, serta pinggang rampingmu yang berlekuk indah ini? Bagaimana dengan ini? Hmm.." bisikan serak Luhan di belakang tengkuk Jongin membuat tubuh Jongin meremang.

* * *

"A-aaah.. ssh.. hen-eungh.. hentikan.. hyung.. ah.." desahan Jongin mengalun indah ketika dengan sengaja Luhan memajukan pinggangnya sehingga ereksinya bergesekan dengan belahan butt Jongin.

Ekor Jongin bergerak-gerak gusar.

"Tenang sayang.. oppa akan memberikanmu kenikmatan. Kau mau kan? Hm?" kedua tangan Luhan mencengkram kedua lengan Jongin sehingga anak tan itu tidak mampu bergerak melawan.

Beberapa kecupan Luhan berikan pada tengkuk dan leher adiknya.

 _ **PLAK!**_

"Aack! Appo.." semua aksi Luhan berhenti ketika pukulan kuat sebuah tongkat kayu mendarat pada tengkuknya.

"Bocah kurangajar! Mate mu sedang dirumah menjaga hati untukmu dan kau malah ingin menghamili adik kandungmu sendiri? Begitu?!" suara kakeknya menggelegar mengerikan.

"Mi-mian Kek.. hehe" sedikit teraduh, Luhan akhirnya menjauh dari Jongin, duduk di lantai kayu dengan sesekali memijat tengkuknya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah.." Kakek akhirnya berpikir sejenak.

"Ada apa, Kek?" Jongin bertanya sembari memijat tengkuk kakaknya yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Agak kebawah, sayang. Nah disitu. Pijatanmu nikmat sekali.. bagaimana kalau penisku juga dipijat lembut?" Luhan bertanya sembari mengelus pelan paha Jongin yang berlutut dibelakangnya, memijat tengkuknya yang barusaja dipukul tadi.

"Dalam mimpimu" balasan ketus Jongin diakhiri oleh tawa kakak tampannya itu.

"Hm.. Luhan. Apakah kau merasa ingin kawin?" pertanyaan sang Kakek membuat kedua anak muda itu membeo sumbang dengan nada tinggi.

"A-apa maksud Kakek? Aku dan Xiumin memutuskan untuk memiliki anak dua tahun lagi, karena musim akhir-akhir ini tidak cocok untuk kawin. Lagipula aku juga masih banyak pekerjaan. Kami juga tidak terangsang saat bersama karena Xiumin meminum obat agar aromanya tidak merangsangku sebelum waktu yang tepat. Jadi-"

"Bukan itu bodoh. Aku tidak bertanya program keluarga berencanamu dengan matemu. Jongin, duduk dipangkuan Luhan. Sekarang!" kakeknya memerintah dengan tegas.

* * *

Mau tidak mau Jongin duduk di pangkuan Luhan yang sedang duduk dilantai kayu dengan bersila.

"Kalian berpelukanlah layaknya kakak mengasuh adiknya yang sedang mengantuk. Lakukan seperti kebiasaanmu dulu menina bobokan Jongin, Luhan" mendengar perkataan kakeknya, Jongin jadi rindu disayang oleh kakak kandungnya itu.

Luhan juga rindu bisa melindungi dan menina bobokan Jongin seperti dulu. Meskipun Jongin sudah bertambah besar, namun tidak mengurangi kadar manis dalam dirinya.

Sedikit canggung Jongin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Luhan. Sesekali dipijatnya tengkuk sang kakak yang tadi terkena pukulan tongkat.

Melihat betapa perhatiannya Jongin, Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dan memeluk erat Jongin.

Keduanya mengeratkan pelukan hingga sangat erat.

Tak terasa hembusan nafas keduanya seirama. Saling menghirup aroma masing-masing.

"Bagaimana?" dengusan kesal Luhan terdengar jelas di keheningan pagi itu setelah pertanyaan kakeknya menginterupsi kenyamanan keduanya.

"Panas.. hh.." tubuh Jongin bergerak gelisah, menggesekkan lehernya pada leher Luhan tanpa mengurangi erat pelukannya. Geraman Luhan juga memberi arti. Pelukan Luhan semakin erat, dan tangan kekarnya mengusak sedikit kasar pada punggung Jongin. meremas butt Jongin beringas.

"Kakek, pinjami aku kamar ini.. aku ingin Jongin. Sekarang" kedua mata Luhan yang semula terpejam kini terbuka dan menyala biru terang. Beta dominant.

"Sepertinya memang begitu" sang Kakek beranjak dari ranjang. Menyingkirkan selimut hangat yang sempat Jongin lembarkan diatasnya.

"H-hyungh.. please.." kedua tangan Jongin meremat rambut hitam Luhan secara sensual. Mengarahkan Luhan untuk menandai leher jenjangnya.

Udara didalam rumah pohon itu semakin panas.

Segera Luhan berdiri dan menghimpit Jongin pada tembok. Dikecupnya leher jenjang adiknya dengan sangat bernafsu.

Ia bimbing kedua kaki jenjang Jongin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Make a baby with me.. Sweety scarlet.." suara serak Luhan membuat tubuh Jongin semakin panas.

* * *

 **BRAKK! ! !**

Pintu menuju kamar itu dibuka keras.

Tubuh tinggi seorang alpha berdiri tegak disana.

Aura yang sangat menyesakkan menguar, membuat kedua lelaki yang haus kawin itu terganggu.

"Jongin! Luhan! Berhenti sekarang juga!" aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh alpha itu. Kakek mereka sendiri sudah menyelamatkan diri mengambil segelas air di dapur.

"Grrrhh.. Ayah.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan susah payah mempertahankan dirinya agar tetap memeluk tubuh indah Jongin. Tapi akhirnya kalah juga. Ia dibuat merunduk dan tersimpuh sedemikian rupa.

"Berhenti ayah!" gertakan Jongin membuat aura membunuh sang King penguasa _WestMount_ hilang dengan mudahnya.

"Jongin. Kau tidak boleh kawin dengan kakak kandungmu sendiri. Dan lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan karena gertakanmu barusan" sang ayah langsung berjongkok dan memapah Luhan untuk duduk di ranjang.

Tubuh Luhan gemetar hebat.

Aura Jongin yang seorang alpha barusaja keluar saat Jongin menggertak tadi. Jantung Luhan terasa berhenti sedetik dan ia kesusahan bernafas.

"Astaga! Luhan hyung!" Jongin segera merapihkan kemeja hitamnya yang berantakan, bergegas menghampiri Luhan, sedang sang Kakek datang membawa segelas air.

* * *

Jongin meraih gelas penuh air itu dari kakeknya, meminumkan perlahan pada Luhan hyungnya.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" Jongin mencicit kecil. Menatap ragu-ragu pada hyungnya. Bahu kokoh Luhan masih sedikit tremor.

"Gwenchana, baby. Kau membuatku hampir mati. Padahal Ayah tidak bisa sampai sebegitunya, hehe" masih Luhan tertawa mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalah adik kandungnya.

"Jadi benar, Siwon" kakek mereka bicara pada ayah mereka, pemimpin pack _WestMount_ , Siwon. Seorang alpha biasa. Pemimpin.

"Ya. Jongin lebih berbahaya dari omega yang sedang loop" Siwon merapihkan sedikit kemeja putihnya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa pakaian Ayah kotor dan robek?" Jongin bertanya sembari membantu membersihkan beberapa tanah basah di kain putih itu.

"Mereka, para beta dan calon alpha menggila karena aroma kawinmu, nak. Mereka berlari ke lembah ini. Ayah mencoba menghadang sebisa mungkin" Siwon menatap Jongin dengan tegas.

"Jadi tadi itu..!" segera Jongin melongok kebawah melalui jendela. Benar saja. Sesaat tadi ia merasakan banyak alpha dan beta mendekat secara bergerombol. Namun sentuhan Luhan membuatnya mengabaikkan keadaan sekitar.

"Ya, sayang. Kau membuat mereka gila. Dasar cucu manisku.." sang kakek mengusap rambut halus Jongin yang coklat kemerahan itu penuh sayang.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kek?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya. Ia sendiri cukup bingung. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang sudah memiliki mate bisa tergoda oleh yang lain? Terlebih itu adalah saudara kandungmu sendiri.

Dan parahnya lagi.. ia hampir mengawini seorang alpha! Wtf dude?! Hampir saja ia merusak kelanjutan hidup Jongin, adik manisnya. Alpha akan langsung jatuh derajatnya jika dikawini oleh selain alpha. Dikawini dalam konteks 'dimasuki' bukan 'memasuki'.

* * *

"Jongin adalah alpha-S. Dia special. Dia bisa memilih hidupnya sendiri, untuk menjadi dominant ataupun submissive. Itu sesuai keadaan dan mood dia sendiri. Jadi intinya dia bisa dimiliki, namun ia juga memiliki disaat yang bersamaan" pernyataan kakek mereka ternyata membuat keduanya shock.

"A-aku bisa dimiliki dominant dan memiliki submissive disaat bersamaan begitu?" kedua mata indah Jongin membola imut.

"begitulah, anakku. Kau adalah alpha special" Siwon menarik lengan halus Jongin untuk duduk diantara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Tapi, untuk mencegah kejadian seperti tadi dan mengacaukan keutuhan pack kita serta memancing pack lain untuk mengklaim dirimu, sebaiknya kau memilih Alpha-R untuk menjadi domminantmu. Dia memiliki aura yang sangat kuat. Dia bisa menjagamu" perkataan Siwon mutlak membuat Luhan dan khususnya Jongin termenung.

Kalimat Siwon sebagai King dari pack memang tidak bisa dibantah.

Namun, mungkin memang itu pilihan terbaik.

Ya. Atau semua keseimbangan antarpack akan hancur.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

‡ ‡ ‡

* * *

Haaaii..

BocahLanang comeback dengan FF baru ^^

Bagaimana? Ini masih gambaran umum sih, tentang kondisi Jongin.

Intinya Jongin itu seorang alpha-S, alpha Special, yang boleh memiliki submissive dan dominant. Dia boleh nikahin dua werewolf. (nikah dengan suami dan istri gitu.. paket komplit)

Siapa yang jadi suaminya Jongin (alpha-R, sang dominnant) ?

Ada yang mau jawab? Hehe..

Silakan review!

Salam HunKai shipper ^^

 **NB:**

 **Teman-teman doakan Kelangsungan Hidup BocahLanang.. hiks-hiks..**

 **Saya mau kuliah dimana ini?**

 **Saya gak lulus SNMPTN, sedih.. guling-guling..**

 **Kalo BocahLanang gak kuliah dan cuma kerja luntang luntung kan gak bisa bikin FF lagi,**

 **laptop bakal dijual T_T**

 **hiks-hiks..**


End file.
